Descubriendo Verdades
by GreenVel
Summary: Esta es la historia de Maze Runner narrada desde la perspectiva de Brenda, los hechos son 1 semana antes de la salida de los habitantes del laberinto.


DISCLAIMER: el mundo de MAZE RUNNER, al igual que todos los personajes, no es de mi propiedad. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad del grandioso James Dashner.

PERSONAJE: Brenda

N/A: está es la historia de MAZE RUNNER desde la perspectiva de Brenda, los hechos se cuentan una semana antes de la salida de los Thomas y los habitantes del Laberinto.

.

INESPERADA LLAMADA

Despierto, y la cegadora luz del sol me quita la más remota esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño, me obligo forzosamente a levantar mi cuerpo agotado a un día más en la sala de pruebas y experimentos, lamentando el momento en el que firme ese acuerdo de confidencialidad, resguardar y apoyar a cruel en estas pruebas en busca de la cura a la llamarada, pero no los culpo de haberme buscado, era una chica muy lista a mis 19 años –tan lista como para firmar ese acuerdo sin preguntar sus verdaderas intenciones- pero aun si las cosas fuesen de esa manera, no me hubiesen dicho, sabrían que me habría negado y eso no les gustaría, en esta corporación ultra secreta necesitan mentes brillantes, y no pueden darse el lujo de perder a las pocas personas capacitadas para este proyecto.

A los 19 años llego un comunicado -una especie de convocatoria- en la que citaban a todos los estudiantes del último año de la carrera de medicina a realizar un examen diagnóstico para determinar a quienes se les podría invitar a la corporación CRUEL, por sus siglas tan siniestras lograba intimidar a la gran mayoría, de los 30 alumnos de mi grupo, solo asistieron 13, me esperaba algo similar a lo que ocurrió, mi amiga Margaret y yo estuvimos rodeadas de 11 hombres, éramos las únicas mujeres presentes en el examen, eso me pareció tan gracioso que le tuve que susurrar a Margaret durante la prueba.

-No me esperaba esto, ¿crees que debí vestirme de una manera más coqueta? Nadie sabe cuándo podrá tener a su último novio antes de que se vuelva un crank.

Solté una pequeña risa minuciosa y proseguí con mi prueba, ella me ignoro, se estaba tomando la prueba muy enserio, mientras yo garabateaba con mi hoja de respuestas.

Contábamos con un reloj digital que nos marcaba 4 horas para realizar la prueba, podría haberla terminado en 2 horas, pero estaba tan distraída mirando a esos guardias de CRUEL que podía observar por la ventana, escoltaban a un hombre muy feo para mi gusto, parecía una especie de hombre rata mutante traído de marte, pero solo era Janson uno de los miembros más importantes de cruel.

Lo que paso después de la prueba ya era de suponerse, logre pasar la prueba con una puntuación perfecta, me trajeron a las instalaciones de CRUEL, me plantearon la situación y el proyecto, firme y aquí estoy, trabajando "fielmente" para CRUEL durante 2 años.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada interrumpe mis vagos pensamientos, me dirijo a un paso muy lento para abrirla y visualizo a Jorge.

-Brenda, Janson se encuentra en la sala de juntas, solicita tu presencia.

-Dile que hare las pruebas cuando deje de usar a personas - intento cerrar la puerta de golpe pero me detiene-Si no tienes nada más importante que decir déjame volver a mis asuntos.

-Brenda, la ministra Ava Peige se encuentra en la sala de juntas.

Me quedo perpleja procesando lo que Jorge me acaba de decir, jamás había hablado con la ministra Ava Peige, se quién es, pero muy pocos la habían conocido en persona.

-¿Por qué solicita mi presencia?- no sé si sentir miedo, o enojo por que Jorge se negaba a querer contestar mis preguntas.

-No lo sé, me informaron que solicitaban la presencia de ambos, así que date prisa a cambiarte, esperare aquí afuera.

Jorge hablaba enserio, cerré la puerta más fuerte de lo que pensé y me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo la ministra Ava Paige?

.

.

.

Jorge me conduce por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas, es muy raro porque no logro ver ni una puerta por todo el recorrido, al final del largo pasillo se encontraba una puerta blanca metálica con tornillos que formaban una cruz perfecta, frente a ella se encontraba un guardia que nos conduce hacia el interior de la habitación.

No era como esperaba, la habitación era muy sofisticada y elegante, contaba con paredes color beige , tenía una ventana de un marco muy grande con vista a la entrada de las instalaciones de cruel y el ardiente desierto que parecía no tener fin después de la barda electrificada, se apreciaban las montañas en lo más alejado del horizonte y el ferviente sol que estaba en su punto más alto del día, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa muy larga de madera con 13 sillas acolchonadas a juego con la mesa, 2 sillas estaban vacías, que nos concedieron a Jorge y a mí para sentarnos, a nuestro alrededor se encontraban 11 personas, todos vestían trajes negros muy elegantes y la mujer del otro lado de la mesa, usaba un saco muy fino de color blanco, lucia tan elegante con aquel atuendo, mi intuición me decía que ella era quien me había llamado.

-Bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento- nos señaló las sillas vacías, se levantó y prosiguió- Brenda y Jorge, no nos conocíamos antes, yo soy la ministra Ava Paige, estos son mis colegas-hizo un ademan con los brazos para señalarlos.

-Mucho gusto- asentí con un gesto de cortesía.

-Se preguntaran porque solito su presencia aquí, seré lo más breve y clara posible. Como ustedes lo saben, la finalidad de la fundación de cruel es la búsqueda de la cura de la llamarada, por desgracia casi 4 años han sido de poca ayuda a nuestra causa, las opciones siempre van a ser muchas pero, me temo que estamos limitados en oportunidades para cumplirlas, en estos momentos las pruebas del laberinto están llegando al punto clave, las piezas están tomando su lugar, las variantes están encajando, es hora de la fase número 2.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, y una nube de dudas flotaban en mi mente.

-¿Y esto en que nos involucra?- mi pregunta rompió con ese silencio.

-La prueba numero 2 consiste en exponer a los habitantes de ambos grupos a la intemperie del desierto, cada uno de ellos con una prueba distinta, su propósito será…-la frase quedo a medias cuando Janson apareció por una puerta extra que no había notado.

-Creo que los propósitos de esta misión no deben ser expuestos de esta manera, si me permite contestar a su pregunta señorita Brenda, es algo que a usted no le incumbe.

-Si voy a cumplir alguna misión debo saber en qué me estoy involucrando, ¿No lo cree?

-No cuando una cantidad exorbitante de dinero se le deposita en su cheque.

-El dinero no me interesa, la humanidad colapso y la vida no es la misma, si quieren que cumpla algo, quiero estar al tanto de lo que está sucediendo.

-Suficiente, Janson te quedas aquí, Brenda, hablaremos a solas- la ministra se pone de pie y me hace señas de seguirla.

La cosa no iba bien, algo estaba pasando, esto es muy sospechoso, quiero saber que está ocurriendo, las respuestas se estaban hundiendo en lo profundo del abismo, mientras las preguntas obtenían alas para salir a la luz. Tal vez la ministra Ava Paige aclare este confuso mundo de dudas del que formo parte, CRUEL.

.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste mucho, este es mi primer fic de Maze Runner, una de mis sagas favoritas, tenía que sacar las ideas de mi mente y que mejor manera que hablar un poco de las cosas que no supimos de Brenda antes de llegar al Desierto con Thomas y los habitantes, espero sea de su agrado y si quieren que la continúe pueden decírmelo aquí en los comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas y su opinión será muy importante para mi, sé que me falta mucho para ser bueno pero así se empieza, jeje eso es todo por ahora espero quieran continuar la historia conmigo, Chau :3


End file.
